


Singing Joy to the World (Face Down in the Snow)

by Aerica_Menai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Inspired by one of my favorite Christmas songs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerica_Menai/pseuds/Aerica_Menai
Summary: Yuuri has no idea what on earth to get Victor for a combination Christmas-birthday gift... luckily he has Phichit to help figure out what that perfect gift could be!





	Singing Joy to the World (Face Down in the Snow)

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Owl City’s Humbug (which is also where the title of the fic came from) and when I heard it again this year, it just screamed Yuuri stressing over Victor’s present to me - and this fic was born. Cheerleading and beta-ing by the ever-invaluable grayraincurtain - you’re the best <3

Yuuri Katsuki was the worst boyfriend. It was December 15th, ten days before Christmas and Victor’s birthday, and he still had absolutely no idea what he could possibly give to Victor.

He’d been wandering around the mall for hours now, and he was no closer to an idea than he was when he started. He thought about a nice scarf, but Victor already had so many. A gift card to a restaurant, for future dates - but what if he chose the wrong restaurant? A new bike, like the one Victor used in Hasetsu? But there was a lot more ice and snow to slip on here in St. Petersburg... 

It was too late to make anything - a knitted hat could be a good idea for next year - and the crowds were insane, more procrastinators desperate to find that perfect gift, just like Yuuri.

Rather than more fighting his way through the Christmas crowds and continue his unhelpful spiraling thoughts, Yuuri decided to go home. Maybe Phichit would have some ideas.

***

“It’s not funny, Phichit!” Yuuri exclaimed, exasperated with his supposed friend’s nonstop laughter. “I’m just about ready to jump out a window rather than deal with this anymore!”

That finally got Phichit to stop laughing, at least. “Yuuri, that’s really not funny.” Phichit frowned. 

Yuuri grumbled, “Yeah, well. That’s how at the end of my rope I am. You laughing at me isn’t helping either.” 

Phichit sighed. “I am sorry, Yuuri, but you have to admit it’s a little funny!”

Yuuri cracked a small grin. “I suppose.”

Phichit smiled back. “See? Don’t you feel better already?”

“A little,” Yuuri had to admit.

“Yay! Now down to business. A good combination Christmas-birthday gift for Victor. Hmm.” Phichit frowned as he thought. “Yuuri, what if you just gave him yourself for Christmas?”

Yuuri just blinked at Phichit. “...What?”

Phichit grinned. “You know, like that Mariah Carey song! All she wants is her lover underneath the Christmas tree - you could totally do that! Just a tasteful ribbon and a little gift tag, maybe dress up really nice, you know Victor always likes that –”

“No, seriously, you really think that it’s a good idea?” Yuuri quickly interrupted. “Not too... weird?” 

Phichit glares at him exasperatedly. “It’s not weird, just... cheesy. And a bit extra. Things that your husband loves, making this a fantastic gift! You know he’ll love it.”

Yuuri groaned and slumped down, faceplanting into his desk. “He is going to love it,” he whined, “which means he’s going to tell everyone and none of them are ever going to let me forget about it.”

Phichit chuckled silently for a moment before getting himself under control, clearing his throat and unleashing his final weapon: “That may all be true, but don’t you think the look on Victor’s face will be worth it?”

And that, Yuuri has to admit, was absolutely true. He finally had his gift idea; now, how was he going to pull it off?

***

He decided that just putting himself under the tree would make for a pretty lousy Christmas - not much to unwrap - so he bought a few small presents as well. New hand towels to replace the threadbare ones in their kitchen, some scented candles to offer soothing scents on Victor’s bad days (...or cover the burnt smell when Victor forgot about the food he was trying to cook again), and gift cards from a few restaurants around town that Mila, Georgi and Yuri had all swore were worth it (and of course, covering the spectrum of quick-and-delicious hole-in-the-wall to fancy sit-down, so as to cover all possible bases). 

Finally it was midnight on Christmas Eve, and Yuuri had shooed Victor off to bed half an hour ago as he got down to wrapping all the presents while Victor was safely upstairs. All the giftcards done, all the candles done, the hand towels done - all that was left was wrapping up himself. Yuuri figured that, like Phichit had said, he could get away with just a ribbon and a gift tag. He measured his wrist, cut the ribbon, and wrote out the tag: “To Victor, From Yuuri. The best gift I have to give is me and my love for you. Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas!” He was just about to finish it up when a wave of fatigue washed over him. He yawned widely, figuring he could afford to close his eyes for just a few minutes...

***

Victor woke up on Christmas morning – and the morning of his birthday – alone in his bed. That made absolutely no sense - Yuuri rarely gave up the chance to wake Victor up, slowly and gently, when he could... Unless, of course, he had gotten sidetracked with preparing Victor a surprise for the special day! Convinced this must be what was keeping Yuuri, Victor quickly jumped out of bed and crept downstairs in hopes of not disturbing Yuuri’s preparations – only to stop and stare at the sight that greeted him. Yuuri was surrounded by wrapped presents, leaning against the couch but clearly in the clothes he had been last night – he must have fallen asleep while wrapping last night and never made it upstairs. Victor shook his head at the stubbornness of his solnyshko and started to clean up the mess Yuuri had left when he wandered into dreamland. He noticed there was one gift tag that was addressed but not attached to anything, so he picked it up to read it and hopefully put it on the right present. But when he read the inscription, instead he found himself tearing up at the words and the deep feelings behind them; this definitely called for memorialization! So he found the ribbon Yuuri had cut, tied the tag to Yuuri’s wrist, and posted the photo of Yuuri’s hand - words on the tag clearly visible, of course - and captioned it: I have the best husband ever! #thankyouyuuri #imsolucky #alliwantforchristmasisyou

***

Yuuri was right, the entire Internet never let him forget that moment – but Phichit was also right, the teary heart-shaped smile and glomp Victor gave him when he woke up were entirely worth the ridicule.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to all!


End file.
